Brush-like grinding stones including linear members each formed by hardening aggregated yarn of inorganic filaments, such as aluminum filaments, by a resin binder, and brush-like grinding stones including linear members of brass, nylon, or other material have been introduced. In such a brush-like grinding stone, an end of each bundle of the linear members is fixed in each of holes provided in a brush holder with adhesive. The brush-like grinding stone is held in a brush case in a polishing brush to be used for polishing (Patent Literature 1).